


it is not what it is until it does

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They'll say you are bad<br/>or perhaps you are mad<br/>or at least you <br/>should stay undercover.<br/>Your mind must be bare<br/>if you would dare<br/>to think you can love <br/>more than one lover.” <br/>― David Rovics</p><p>for the anon request:</p><p>"Heya dear. I love your stories so much! U r one of my most favs writers and stories with Lewy are the best! so i wanna ask you if you could write storie with Lewy,Manu and Thomas. Pleaseeeee"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is not what it is until it does

**Author's Note:**

> So this week's been busy so so much and finally i had a little time to write this fic. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Happy reading ;)

_“They'll say you are bad_  
 _or perhaps you are mad_  
 _or at least you_  
 _should stay undercover._  
 _Your mind must be bare_  
 _if you would dare_  
 _to think you can love_  
 _more than one lover.”_  
― [David Rovics](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1811430.David_Rovics)

.

.

One would describe Thomas as a very indecisive person. He could go from one thing to others in a split second. If he can have both at the same time, he would rather do that than having to choose one over the other. That’s exactly what is happening between Manuel, Robert, and him right now. Both Manu and Lewy (his nickname for both his coworkers) confessed to him at the same time and asked if he preferred one of them. Of course Thomas couldn’t answer. At first, he is thrilled, the feeling of loved by both of his crushes (yes, Thomas has crushes on both of them) excites him, but because of that he couldn’t give his answer.

Seeing how torn Thomas looked at that time, both men smiled at him and encouraged for the three of them to be in relationship instead. Thomas is more than elated. He is happy with what’s going on between them, although sometimes it’s hard looking at how different both men could be. Manuel is a bit reserved though he can go nuts if it involves his nutella and Lewy is the sneaky friend Thomas could go out together if he is thinking to prank someone. Maybe that’s why Manuel is the Finance Director while Thomas is still an executive at Sales Department. Lewy though, Lewy could be serious if he could be and careless at the same time. Sometimes it makes Thomas wonders which the real Lewy is, yet at the same time, he’s just glad Lewy is good at his job in the Business Development Division.

Of course, like any other relationship, it has its ups and down, especially in the special occasion three of them are having. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, Thomas would be squeezed between both men, panting and asking for more – opps, I think it’s bit too more graphic over there.

Thomas thinks everything is fine. Three of them are satisfied with what they have, which is why Thomas doesn’t understand why he’s inside Mats – his supervisor’s in Sales Department – office to discuss about his love life. “You know it’s work hour right?” Mats raises his eyebrows, challenging the younger man in front of him.

Thomas looks down and pouts, “But it’s rest time and I don’t know where to talk about this!”

“Alright, you can go to Toni or someone else, you know I’m your boss, or have you forgotten?” Mats asks again, in a lighter tone.

“Come on, you’re _good_ in this kind of stuff.”

“I’ll just take that as compliment.” Mats sighs. Thomas nods excitedly seeing Mats folds his hands on the table and leans closer to Thomas. With the desk between them, the closeness could only be expected. “So, you’re telling me that you’re happy with the relationship you have with both Lewy and Manu, but you’re confused at the same time?” Thomas nods at that. “Why would you be confused? Shouldn’t you be happy that both are content with what you guys have right now? Or is that the reason? You’re confused why they could be content with that?”

Biting his lips, Thomas nods his head hesitantly. He hears his boss is sighing with his reaction. “Honestly?” He looks up to find his boss leaning back on the back chair. “I would say because they love you, but you _know_ I’m not that ‘love conquers all’ believer, so this is why I come up with another reason.”

“And that is?”

“That is,” Mats takes a deep breath before continues, “they are _using_ you.”

“U – using me? H – how?” Thomas is taken aback with the reason. Honestly, he doesn’t think of that – that thought never crosses his mind if he has to be honest too anyway. (Well, this is Thomas we’re talking about here).

Mats scratches his not itchy head and Thomas knows that’s a sign his boss is thinking how to explain that in a simpler and not _offensive_ way. “Look,” His boss begins. “Before I begin, you’ll have to know this is just my thought and it’s not the _reality_ , well it could be, but – alright, so my theory is that they are both a _top_ right?” At a blushing Thomas, Mats chuckles and knows he is right. “You don’t have to answer that, your reaction just answers it all. I’m thinking that maybe they _are_ the one in the relationship. Yeah, so I mean, Manu and Lewy are in relationship before you _came_ and _maybe_ , their pride won’t allow them to bottom for each other. No matter how they love, but the _pride_ stops them from doing so. Enter you, all cheerful and _naïve_ and maybe they thought you’re the answer. Knowing you, they might probably confessed at the same time and asking you to choose either one of them, am I right?”

The explanation somehow makes sense and Thomas is so afraid when he nods his head to the question. “So yeah, of course you can’t choose and end up with the both of them – Thomas? Are you alright?”

His surrounding becomes black and he can’t quite get what Mats is saying after that. He is glad he can still talk without stuttering to Mats and asking for permission to get home early. His boss looks at him _pitifully_ and says he could take tomorrow off if he wants. Thomas could only smile at that. He ignores the greetings from his coworkers including Manu and Lewy and that makes everyone confused because this is Thomas they are talking about. The _pausenclown_ is looking so gloomy.

.

.

[Lewy, 22.31]  
Thomas? Are you alright? Please answer my call

[Manu, 22.45]  
Thomas, you want me to come over?

Manu  
47 _missed calls_

Lewy  
_45 missed calls_

_._

_._

The next day comes faster than he imagines but Thomas has determined that _this_ should not affect him. Who are they to even _do that_ to him anyway? So, with bright smile he comes to office and greets everyone. When someone asks what happened yesterday, he answers with a forced smile that he’s sick and needed some rest yesterday. All his colleagues seem to take that answer without asking for more. All except Lewy and Manu, of course.

The moment one or both of them confront him, Thomas would always find a way to avoid them, telling that Mats is calling him or that he has to finish stuffs – anything to make sure he won’t have time to be with them.

He manages to avoid them for two days before accidentally he comes across them when they are talking in secret. He leans on the wall, hiding himself, but still close enough to hear what they are talking.

“Do you think _he_ knows?” It’s Lewy’s voice.

That question irks some curiousity and he wishes he could see how Manu’s reaction because the latter is facing the other side. “No, he _couldn’t know_ , Lewy. Maybe like he said he’s tired. Just let him.”

“Yeah, but he ignores both of us.”

“Do you think I don’t see that?”

“What should we do?”

“We’ll see, let’s wait for a while then.”

“You think – _we should_?”

“No, besides, if he _can’t_ we should just stop.”

“You said it’s a _good idea_.”

“It _is_ , don’t you see we’re all having _fun_? And it’s working too.”

“What if it doesn’t working now?”

There is a silence pause between them. “We should _end it_.”

.

.

Thomas couldn’t quite remember how he could end up at his desk, unnoticed by both Manu and Lewy, but now he’s there, he just wishes he should not be that _naïve_ and stupid with his decision. He manages to finish his job that day and thank God it’s Friday so he has some days before he has to meet Manu and Lewy again.

He knows it’s a bit stupid, being too influenced by _this_ , but he can’t help himself. So before he goes to sleep, he picks up his phone and types three words to two familiar numbers at same time.

[Thomas, 21.34]  
Let’s break up.

.

.

He doesn’t expect to wake up with a loud knock in front of his apartment nor does he expect to find his _ex-boyfriends_ both standing there with cold expressions. He should check his guests first next time before opening the door, he mentally curses himself. Forcing a smile, he greets them, “Morning, what are you guys doing here?”

They both put the ‘don’t give me that’ look at him. “Well, if you don’t have anything to say,” Thomas trails as he tries to close the door to which stopped by Manu’s hand.

Even if Thomas is stronger than Manu, he’s one person only compared to both athletic body owned by Manu and Lewy. “What’s the meaning of this?” Manu shows the last text Thomas sent last night. Without being invited, he barges in making Thomas takes a few steps back. Lewy follows behind Manu.

“Exactly what it said,” He answers, thanking God that he manages to not stutter.

“But why?” Lewy asks this time, a bit softer. Thomas shrugs, looking away.

“Are you bored of us _already_?” This time, Manu asks. His voice is as sharp as his eyes and Thomas gulps. It’s a look whenever Manu is angry that everything doesn’t go as planned or if his subordinates do anything stupid.

“NO!” Thomas shouts, quickly realizes his mistake and closes his mouth. He looks away.

“Thomas,” Manu’s voice is firm and the authority that fills kills Thomas slowly.

“Thomas, if you are not _bored_ of us, then why?” Lewy, the calmer between the two, approaches Thomas. It’s soothing – the voice – and for once Thomas almost wants to reach Lewy – almost.

He takes a step back again. “Nothing,” he shakes his head.

“Fine,” Manu answers curtly. “Let’s go then if he doesn’t want to say anything. We’re just wasting our time here, Lewy.”

The way Manu looks at Thomas stabs the latter so much, adding the words it just shatters everything and Thomas just wishes everything could go away. But his mouth says otherwise. “You are the ones who are getting bored of me anyway!” Thomas shouts, stopping Manu at his track. Both his guests stare at him while his eyes glued at his shoes as they are the most fascinating things to stare at. “You guys are probably _using_ me because I’m convenient and now that I’m _not_ , you guys want to end it, so I suppose I should make it easier.”

A brief pause between them before Lewy’s piercing tone breaks it. “Who told you that?” He looks up to find the Business Development Manager glaring at him. He gulps. “You believe this person instead of us? Is that it?”

“That’s the only logical reason!” He shouts back, putting a mask of courage.

“Reason?” Manu questions him. “Reason for what, Thomas? Why would you need a reason?”

“This –“ Thomas points at three of them, making a circle gesture. “Whatever this is, it’s _working_ and I’m confused so I asked – and then –“

“You are confused why three of us could be together and when you asked the question to this someone, whom I assume would be Mats, he told you that both Lewy and I are together and that we’re using you, is that it?”

How Manu could get what he’s going to say is beyond Thomas’ way of thinking but he nods nonetheless. Not long after he hears laughter and that is something unexpected. He is looking for anger, disappointment, anything but this – this laugh. Are they mocking him? He glares at them before Lewy pulls him into an embrace. “Oh Thomas, Thomas, why would I even think to be together with this dickhead over here?”

Before he could respond to the hug, he’s being pulled to a broad chest belong to Manu. “Shut up, you’re the dickhead over here, excuse me.”

“Wh –what?” Thomas exchanges look at Manu and Lewy, but he still couldn’t understand what’s going on. “Why are you guys laughing?”

Lewy stares at Thomas, who’s leaning on Manu’s chest. “Thomas, whoever told you that is stupid alright? We _love_ you.”

“But I heard your conversation under the stairs that you wanted to end _it_ ,” Thomas cuts.

He hears Manu sighs above him. “Thomas, we may not really be truth with everything. Before we came to you, we have discussed. We know that each of us are attracted to you, love you, but we also know you won’t choose one of us because you will be afraid to hurt the other one. So we thought to come to you and suggest for three of us to be together in this relationship. No matter how this guy (Manu points at Lewy) could be annoying, but I can tolerate him if that means I could be with you.”

It takes a while for Thomas to understand what Manu has explained. “So you’re saying – ?” Manu nods.

“Yes Thomas,” Lewy cups Thomas’ cheeks with his hands. “We _love_ you and that’s the only reason why, okay? It hurts us when you don’t want to confide this problem to us, not to mention you’ve been avoiding us for three days already.”

Thomas wants to argue but Lewy has put his index finger in front of his lips. “Ssh, you’ve been a very bad boy and you know that bad boy should be punished, no?” A blushing Thomas is the answer and he now understands how Lewy is being called as satan.

Damn it.

.

.

After their so called consolation making love, Thomas has dozed to sleep, squeezed in between Manu and Lewy.  The two men, who’s still awake, stares at Thomas’ figure lovingly.

“I told you _it’ll_ work out.” Manu whispers while his hand rubbing Thomas’ cheek.

Lewy chuckles at that. “Yeah, you’re right, but you forgot one thing.” He smiles gently at Thomas’ sleeping state with Manu also does the same before returning his attention to Manu and their eyes locked. Leaning closer, they seal a kiss – a simple and gentle kiss.

“You forgot to mention how _lovable_ he is.” Lewy grins at that.

Manu smirks, “Yeah, maybe I forgot.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question  
> If a boy tell you that your face is cute over and over on messenger, does he mean it or he's just teasing you? Thank you <3


End file.
